The present invention relates to an improved mixer trailer which can be used particularly for fibrous products in the zootechnical field but can also be adopted in the industrial field.
Mixer trailers are already known and are substantially constituted by a wheeled chassis above which a container is fixed; said container substantially has the shape of an inverted conical frustum, and one or more scrolls are arranged vertically inside it; each scroll is welded to a rotating shaft which is coupled to the container and is rotated by appropriate mechanical transmissions connected to actuation elements.
Though they perform their functions optimally, said known mixer trailers are not, however, free from disadvantages, including a certain difficulty in towing due to their weight and the fact that they necessarily must be provided with wheels of considerable width.
Other disadvantages are for example constituted by a certain difficulty in loading bales of fibrous products.
Further disadvantages consist in that at the end of operation it is not currently possible to completely clean the scrolls and the container, in which a considerable amount of product remains.